The New Star-Crossed Lovers
by BookDoctorWholover
Summary: This is a fanfic about Johanna and Gale, set after Mockingjay, it has some spoilers, so if you haven't read Mockinjay, DON'T READ! And, um, yea I suck at summaries, please read and review though!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I hope you enjoy this story, but I would LOVE it if you would please review the story, tell me what you like, or don't like, so I can make future chapters better! Please review! I hope you like it! The point of view will change often, after this chapter it will be Johanna's point of view, then Gale's, then back to Johanna, and so on and so forth... **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Johanna decided that she couldn't go back to District Seven. Not after all that she lost. Not after all the pain she felt there. It hurt too badly to go back, to be around the place that used to be home. Before the Games destroyed her life, she used to be happy. She used to have a loving family, two older brothers, a younger sister, a mom, a dad….a boyfriend. She used to be happy.  
Then she got reaped, she went to the Games…she messed up, apparently something she did in the Games offended the Capitol, because when she went home, someone told her that all her family 'mysteriously' died, along with her boyfriend. That's when she died… The kind, caring, loving, happy Johanna Mason died with her family and boyfriend. And the cold hearted, stone cold, Johanna Mason was born.  
But that was years ago, so long ago that the Games no longer existed. The pain still did, it was still there, just like every day of her life, the pain was still present. That would never go away, that would never fade. Sure, her hair grew back after being tortured in the Capitol, sure she got over her fear of water. That kind of stuff went away, but the scars on your heart, they never heal.  
Maybe that's why she came to District Two. The place built things out of cold stone, that's basically what she was, cold stone. Maybe they could build something out of her. Maybe she could finally be something other than Johanna Mason, the girl with no heart.  
The last person she expected to run into was Gale Hawthorne. The boy from District Twelve, he had seemed happy, he had a nice family, so he didn't get Everdeen, who gives a crap?! He had a mother! Brothers! A sister! Johanna didn't have any of that! And he felt sorry for himself! How dare he? Well, Johanna was going to set him straight.  
Maybe that's why she was standing outside his new house in Two. Maybe that's why she was knocking on his door. Maybe that's why she walked inside when he invited her in. and that's probably the reason she punched him in the face. It was a blur, she just remembered yelling at him about how stupid he was, that he shouldn't be wallowing in his sorrows when he had a family, when she didn't.  
And that's how she ended up with a broken nose and a black eye, sitting in the kitchen of the home that belonged to Gale Hawthorne, with ice on her eye. "You don't know the full story." Gale said as he sat down across from her, with his own bruises and blood from their fight. Then he began to explain what happened to Katniss's sister, how he felt responsible.  
Suddenly, she felt bad for him. Her. Johanna Mason. Feels bad for someone. "Look, Hawthorne, I didn't know. I'm sorry." She muttered. "Why do you always call me that? Hawthorne?" Gale asked her, her response was to shrug. "I dunno, Gale doesn't really seem to fit you." Johanna said as she stood up. "I'll get out of your hair now." She stated as she turned, getting ready to leave and go back to her place.  
"Or, you could stay for dinner." Gale offered her, causing her to freeze. Was he asking her out on a date? She hadn't been on a date since her boyfriend was killed, since she was fifteen. Should she say yes? Should she ask what he meant? Maybe he was just trying to be nice. Yea, that had to be it, he felt bad for the broken nose and black eye he gave her and dinner was a way of making it up to her. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, now, if you like it, remember, REVIEW! This is the last free chapter you get!**

* * *

Chapter Two

_Johanna_

* * *

So, that's how I ended up sitting at Gale Hawthorne's house, in his kitchen, holding ice to my nose and eye, waiting for dinner. I never thought that this would happen. What a crazy fucked up world, but at least it was getting better, at least now kids weren't killing each other for entertainment.  
We don't make small talk while Gale cooks. We don't talk at all, I don't say a word, I don't make a sound, he doesn't look at me. It's not uncomfortable though, it's almost nice, being able to just sit there, to just sit there and not have to worry about pretending to be strong. It was nice for me to not have to be the Badass Johanna Mason. Instead, I can just sit there, and say nothing, without having to worry about letting my guard down, because he was a quiet person too, there was no worries about questions.  
After about an hour of silence, he sets a plate in front of me. The ice had long since melted and I had put the bags that now held water on the table. "Thanks." The word was short, and it felt strange coming out of my mouth. But, Gale didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't say anything. "What is it?" I had to ask, I had heard about the strange food that they had made in Twelve, well the poorer people. I didn't know what the fuck I was eating, and I didn't want to eat something that I didn't know what it was.  
"Relax, it's deer meat, fresh, with some vegetables that I grow in my backyard. Nothing too Twelve about the meal." He said as he sat down before stabbing a carrot on his plate. "That wasn't what I meant." I don't know why I have to defend myself, I don't know why I feel the need to defend myself around him, I just do. "Please, I could tell by the tone in your voice you were afraid of what I put in front of you." Did he just say that I was afraid? Afraid? Johanna Mason doesn't get afraid. I'm not afraid of anything.  
Then why don't I tell him that? Because it's true. That's why. I do get afraid of things, and Gale saw that. And he called me on it, not many people would have the balls to say that, so I won't kick his ass. "Thanks." I mutter again before taking a bite of the meat in front of me. It wasn't bad, actually, it was pretty good. "You're welcome." His response was a few minutes later, but I didn't care. I wasn't offended, I was surprised it came at all. The rest of the meal went by in silence. When I finished eating, I stood up, back to Johanna Mason the Stone. "Thanks for dinner handsome, I'll ring you up sometime." With that, I turn and walk out of his house, fully intent on never returning or seeing him again, ever. There was no reason to. We weren't friends, we didn't have things in common. Except one thing.  
We both blamed ourselves for the death of someone close to us. For me, it was my family, my closest friends, my boyfriend. If I had died in my first Hunger Games, then they would still be alive. He blamed himself for the death of an innocent girl that just wanted to help everyone around her. I don't know which one is worse, I honestly don't. in my case, I was left alone, I lost so many people. But…he created a bomb, that killed hundreds of innocent kids, not to mention Primrose Everdeen. I met her once, she actually made me smile. She died helping people, I guess that's better than how most people died, killing someone. It was a hero's death, and if she had to die during the war, she probably would have wanted to die that way.  
But that's the problem, Gale and I are too much alike. If that's possible. We probably couldn't stand being in the same room as the other without starting a fight. Which was why I didn't want to see him again, it was dangerous to my health. Or was that just what I was telling myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really hope that you like this fanfic, I love writing it, but I need to know what you think.**

**Oh, and just saying: I OWN NOTHING HUNGER GAMES, THIS IS JUST FOR FUN! **

**Please review!**

* * *

What the fuck just happened? Okay Gale, make a list, that's all, just make a list, then you'll figure it out. I just had to tell myself that. So, I walk out of the kitchen that Johanna had just left, and go to my study. Paper, where's the damn paper. Once I find some paper-which isn't as hard to find as it was before, since the Districts now share things instead of just sending it to the Capitol. Then I find a pencil, and sit down.  
1. Johanna shows up at my door  
2. She yells at me  
3. She says I have no reason to feel sorry for myself  
4. She starts a fight  
5. I tell her why I hate myself  
6. I offer her dinner  
7. We eat together  
8. She calls me handsome and tells me she'll 'ring me up'  
9. She leaves.  
Okay, so maybe that list wasn't as helpful as I thought it would be. But, I knew one thing, Johanna Mason would not be calling me back. We're too alike, we're both damaged, we're both quiet, and we're both strong. It's not a good combination to have us together. I have no one to talk to though, maybe it would be good. I haven't talked to Katniss in years. Maybe I could give her a call. She knows Johanna better than I do.  
So, that's just what I do, I go over to the phone installed in my house, enter Katniss's number, and wait. After a few rings, it's picked up. "Hello," It was her, her voice was the same. Just as I was about to say something, she continues. "Mellark residence, can I help you?" At that, I instantly hang up. Mellark residence, so they're married. Katniss probably forgot all about me already, she's probably pregnant, because he's different, times are different. She's not the same Katniss I knew.  
After about five minutes of sitting in silence, I can't take it anymore. So, after I grabbed my coat, I was out the door, I ran to the only woods in District Two, they were growing now, but still very small. As I run, I can feel my troubles disappearing, the wind in my hair, the cool air against my face, it feels so good after the stiff air of the city. Crack. What was that? As far as I knew, there were no wild animals in District Two, and that noise was not made by a bird. Slowly, very quietly, I crept along, until I spotted what made the noise.  
Johanna-Fucking-Mason. There she stood, in denim short shorts, a plaid shirt, swinging an axe at a tree, cutting into it, chopping it down. "I guess you just couldn't leave Seven behind completely, could you?" My voice echoes slightly, it sounded creepy to me. But, I put on a mask of calm and cool on my face, not wanting her to see how much she unnerved me. She was different than anyone I had ever met, it was different then with Katniss. Sure, Katniss and I share some similarities, but me and Johanna, we're so alike, it scares me.  
Not that I want her to know that, which is why I'm hiding how much she unnerves me, how much she really freaks me out, but something tells me that she already knows that, something tells me she enjoys making me uncomfortable. And I know that something is right. Because she doesn't say anything, she just stands there, with the axe in her hand, staring at me, almost as if she's waiting for me to run.  
Too bad, because Johanna Mason, I don't run.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thanks for everyone that's still reading this! I hope that you guys like this chapter, there's more character interaction! And I really hope that you review, I want to know what you think, if I should change anything, to make it better. It'll really help. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Johanna**_

* * *

I couldn't go home, not now. Not with all these thoughts in my head, so, I grab my axe, the one my father gave me for my tenth birthday-the only thing I have left of him-and I head to the woods. Sure, there's no need for wood in District Two, there's electricity for everything, but that doesn't mean I don't need to chop wood. I like the memories it brings back, even if it is painful to remember.  
With each swing of the axe, each time the cut in the tree gets wider and deeper, it brings me closer to home. If I close my eyes, I can almost picture my dad standing behind me, telling me to keep going, that I'm nearly there. Suddenly, I hear footsteps, but it might just be my imagination, after all, in the memory, my mom came running out to get us for dinner.  
But it wasn't my memory, it was real. And it was stupid Gale Hawthorne again. Why was it always him? Why couldn't it have been some nameless guy from Two, coming to find where the noise was coming from? Oh that's right, because the universe hated me. He was right.  
"No, I can't. It's my home, it's always been my home, I just… I just can't stand being there all the time, everything surrounding me. It's easier to just come here when I get home sick."  
He seems shocked my honest response, rather than a snappy, sarcastic comment. "What are you doing out here?" I suddenly ask, realizing he has no real reason, after all, Twelve is coal mines.  
"I used to hunt in the woods outside Twelve." Apparently since I gave him an honest answer, he gave me one. But, what now?  
"I should have known, you hunted with Everdeen right?" I always refer to people by their last name, it was just what I did. To me, first names were for friends, and as far as I knew, I didn't have friends.  
"Mellark, her last name is Mellark now." Gale muttered, and I could hardly hear, if he hadn't repeated 'Mellark' I wouldn't have been sure I heard right.  
"So she and Bread Boy finally tied the knot huh?" I ask.  
"Damnit! Finnick got to me with his knot talk." Then, I remember Finnick was gone, one of my only friends, and my shoulders drop.  
"Yea…they did." The pain was obvious in his voice, and for a moment, just a moment, I felt bad for him. "Well, how about you and I go get some drinks?" I just wanted to forget everything, even myself. Especially myself, and what better way? "First round is on me." I add, noticing he was hesitating.  
"Alright." It took him a while to agree, he was obviously thinking about Haymitch, but I wasn't going to keep drinking, just…tonight, too many memories came back at once, and I needed a way to get rid of them. So, together, we walked down to the bar, I was carrying my axe over my shoulder, but everyone knew who I was, so I didn't really get weird looks-aside from the usual-and no one stopped me.  
By the time we reached the only bar in District Two, the moon was high in the sky. Figures, a full moon. Sitting down on a stool, I let my axe lean against the bar before ordering a whiskey for myself, Gale asked for the same, to which I raise my eyebrow, but don't comment. Soon, we're actually talking, it had to be the alcohol, and eventually, even in my drunken state, I realize we have to get home.  
"Come on, I live a block from here, can't send you home drunk, you can sleep on my couch." My words come out slurred, but obviously Gale understands, because he nods. Somehow, though I can't say how, we make it to my house, I put my axe in the umbrella holder-which has no umbrellas-and point to the couch for Gale before walking to my room, leaving a trail of clothes as I do. Hey, I like to sleep naked, it's more comfortable than restricting clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took so long to update! Anyway, since last chapter was in Johanna's point of view, you get one as Gale! Yay! I hope you enjoy reading this, oh, and please review, tell me how I'm doing, how you think I'm doing. And tell me if there's anything I can do better to make this story more enjoyable to read!**

* * *

_Gale_

Light. I hate light. Why was it so damn bright? Groaning, I roll over, figuring I'm in my bed, only to fall and hit the floor. Fuck. Why was I sleeping on a couch. Rubbing my head, I try hard to remember last night, but I must have had alcohol, I never was a strong drinker, nothing like Haymitch.  
Time to find out where I am.

After I closed the blinds-no need for light-I walk around the house I'm in. There's no pictures that identify who owns this house, then I open the door at the end of the hall. Who do I see but a naked Johanna Mason, laying on her back, spread like an eagle all over her bed, not covered by even a sheet. I curse loudly, which seems to wake her up. "Enjoying the view handsome?" Oh, everything's a joke to her.

"I'm leaving." I mumble, turning around, getting ready to leave. "Wait, sorry." Did Johanna just apologize? "Give me a moment to get dressed and I'll make breakfast." She adds as she gets out of bed, not that I'm looking, but I can hear her behind me. "Fine." I don't really know why I'm staying, actually. Maybe it's because I'm tired of being alone, and she understands the pain that I feel all the time. Maybe that's why I find myself sitting on the couch that I slept on last night, still wearing my clothes from the previous day.

About five minutes later, Johanna walks out wearing jeans and a tank top. She doesn't speak to me, she just heads to the kitchen, but I have a feeling she's just as relieved as I am that she isn't alone. I know I'm relieved that I'm not alone, and if we really are similar, surely she is too. Wordlessly I stand up and follow her to the kitchen, sitting down at the table as she places a mug of coffee down in front of me. "Cream? Sugar?"

"No thanks, I like my coffee black and strong." I reply before taking a sip. Johanna must be going soft, because there's no inappropriate joke about what I said. Instead, she places a plate in front of me with eggs, toast, and bacon. "Thanks." I feel like I've done something wrong, sure Johanna's always been quiet, but now she's not saying anything.

"No problem, thanks for not leaving." The words come about ten minutes later, when we're both done with our food. "No problem, it's sorta nice to not be alone." I don't know why I'm saying this, she's going to laugh at me, isn't she? No doubt she is. But she doesn't.

"Yea, it's nice to be around someone who understands." The words were bittersweet. We both had to go through the pain and guilt to understand, but at least we weren't alone. "Yea, it is." I can't think of anything else to say, what is there to say. "I'm going to get going, thanks for letting me crash here last night." I say as I stand, getting ready to leave. "No problem, I was the reason that you got drunk last night." Huh, so that's how I got drunk. "Well, I'll see you later." As I turn to wave goodbye, her face shocks me so much I freeze. She looks…. vulnerable. That was one word I never thought I'd associate with her.

"Promise?" Her voice is quiet and frail, like she lost all hope.  
I know that if I don't, I could break her. But, something inside me tells me to get as far away from Johanna Mason as possible. I know that if I do promise, my entire life will change, I can tell that it won't be for the better. I could end up getting even more damaged than I already am. Do I really want to risk it? Or would it just be better to break Johanna and go home, so I never have to see her again? Which is better?  
"I promise."


End file.
